Inesperado
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: KatsuDeku. AU. No sabe qué pensar.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.**

 _Esto es algo que no esperaba. Repentinamente la idea apareció en mi cabeza y no pude resistirla._

 _El extra me parece innecesario pero como seguí escribiendo me da no sé qué quitarlo. Aunque quizás lo haga._

 _ **KatsuDeku. Relación establecida. Universo alterno. Aged-up.**_

* * *

 **Inesperado.**

No sabe qué pensar. Mentiría si dijera que no tiene miedo y espera no ser demasiado obvio.

Siente el sudor bajar por su nuca y hace lo posible por mantener una sutil sonrisa mientras intenta no mirar tanto a su compañero sentado frente a él al otro lado de la mesa, sin embargo no lo hace muy bien.

—¿Qué tanto miras? —le pregunta irritado el joven de cabello cenizo.

Sus músculos se tensan y su espalda se pone más rígida. —Na-nada —tartamudea.

El más alto frunce el ceño, tuerce los labios y truena la lengua para después volver a su comida. Suspira levemente y pretende imitar al otro pero su mirada esmeralda se desvía al lado derecho del plato encima de la mesa donde hay un ramo de flores.

Katsuki jamás le había dado flores.

Es inevitable ponerse nervioso por el inusual gesto que ha tenido con él esa tarde. Aún tiene viva la imagen del chico cuando abrió la puerta del departamento donde vive junto a su madre.

El de ojos escarlatas estaba parado en el pasillo, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con botines estilo militar encima de éste y una camiseta blanca sencilla debajo de una chaqueta de cuero —la cual nunca le había visto—, tenía el entrecejo arrugado, la mano izquierda rascando la parte trasera de su cuello y debajo de su brazo derecho cargaba un ramo. Sin mirarle le pidió que salieran a comer y sin quitarle la vista de encima al manojo de flores aceptó.

Sí, está mal dudar del mayor, lo sabe perfectamente, pero es tan extraña la situación que no puede controlar sus pensamientos y aunque en ese preciso momento no se le ocurre qué pueda significar el ramo sólo se dice que debe esperar lo peor.

¿Katsuki había hecho algo mal?, ¿acaso él había olvidado una fecha?, no, la más próxima es dentro de dos meses. Por más que lo intenta no logra dar con algo.

—Escúpelo, ¿qué tienes? —deja la comida otra vez y le mira fijamente.

Y al parecer ha fracasado en su intento por no descubrirse frente al muchacho de cabello cenizo, está viéndolo de nuevo. Baja la mirada al ramo de flores y la sube al rostro exasperado del más alto, ¿será buena idea preguntarle?

—Bueno... —vacila, esto es más complicado de lo que se ve —me preguntaba... —el ceño del otro se frunce un poco más y traga saliva antes de terminar —¿por qué el ramo?

Por una milésima de segundo el gesto de Bakugou cambia, se queda en blanco como si nunca hubiera esperado esa interrogante y en un parpadeo está arrugando el entrecejo otra vez, tuerce los labios y masculla cosas para sí mismo al tiempo en que lo ve apretar la mandíbula. Luce molesto y se dice que ha sido mala idea cuestionarle.

—No... no tienes que decirme si no quieres —mueve las manos frente a él y las sacude lentamente en un gesto de que no tiene importancia.

El rubio clava su mirada rojiza en su persona y se paraliza en su sitio, se ve peligroso. Pretende bajar las manos e ignorar el asunto al regresar a su comida pero antes de que lo haga el otro alcanza a agarrarle por la muñeca izquierda y jala su mano hasta ponerla en medio de la mesa.

—¿Kacchan? —suelta preocupado.

El mayor chasquea la lengua y busca algo en el bolsillo izquierdo de su chaqueta, ¿qué podría ser? Al parecer lo encuentra e inesperadamente deposita lo que sea que haya sacado de su ropa sobre la palma de su mano y le suelta.

Retrae el brazo y en su mano ve lo que ha dejado —...esto es...

—No sabía... no sabía cómo dártela —empieza, al principio no le mira y cuando él deja de ver lo que hay en su mano Katsuki le sostiene la mirada —, conseguí un departamento cerca de tu universidad —sube la mano y masajea su cuello por la parte de atrás antes de seguir —y como no falta mucho para que empiecen las clases... pensé que era un buen momento.

Cree saber a dónde quiere llegar, aprieta el objeto metálico en su mano y ansioso espera escuchar las palabras salir de su boca.

—Quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo —los pómulos de Katsuki están ligeramente rojos.

Le roba el aliento, está al borde de las lágrimas y abre la mano para ver de nueva cuenta la llave metálica que el chico le acaba de entregar. Asiente con la cabeza y le sonríe con calidez a su compañero provocando que sus lágrimas dejen delgados caminos salinos sobre sus mejillas.

Le agradece por lo que ha hecho y mientras el de ojos carmesí le pide que deje de llorar piensa que será una larga mudanza con todas las cosas que debe sacar de su habitación y también que deberá decirle a Katsuki que primero necesita convencer a su madre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Extra**_

Es un poco incómodo, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos había hablado de la relación que llevaban con sus familias. Las cosas habían salido muy bien con los padres de Bakugou y ahora están sentados en la sala frente a su madre y nadie ha dicho nada desde que Katsuki pidió entrar.

Duda que su madre no entienda su relación pero le preocupa que no pueda soltarlo y dejarle ir. Está nervioso y sus manos sudorosas empiezan a humedecer su pantalón sobre las rodillas. Mira de reojo al de cabello cenizo y envidia la compostura que mantiene, al frente está su madre moviendo su mirada entre ambos.

Han pasado diez minutos en silencio —los ha contado con el reloj de pared en la cocina— y no cree soportar un minuto más sin embargo es incapaz de decir nada. Tiene su mirada sobre su madre y parece querer empezar ella la conversación pero antes de que diga algo advierte la mano de Katsuki apretar la suya.

—Permita que Izuku viva conmigo.

Ha sido más directo de lo que pensó.

El calor sube a su rostro y las mejillas le arden tanto que cree que podría morir de vergüenza. Su madre se queda perpleja ante las palabras del de orbes carmines y cuando al fin reacciona lo mira a él.

—¿...Izuku? —susurra.

Asiente levemente y al instante la mayor se suelta a llorar.

Se levanta para ir a su lado y consolarla bajo la mirada incrédula de Katsuki, debe estar pensando en lo similares que son.

Es obvio que el más alto comienza a sentirse incómodo y rasca su cuello al no saber qué hacer ni qué decir. Cuando el llanto de su madre se detiene le dice que está bien y que puede soltarla, voltea a ver al de cabello cenizo y le pregunta qué tan serio es respecto a sus sentimientos.

La respuesta de Katsuki le conmueve y esta vez consigue retener sus lágrimas.

Su madre sonríe y toma sus manos entre las suyas al tiempo en que le dice que necesitarán muchas cajas para su mudanza.


End file.
